The Millennium Artifacts
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: (CH.3) Main story plot revealed. R & R
1. The Millennium Artifacts

**The Millennium Artifacts**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yami Bakura is Bakura, Bakura (normal) is Ryou, and all others will be introduced in later chapters. Also the couples are Yugi / ???, Mai / Joey, Yami / Serenity, Seto / Isis, Tea / ???. Well lets get started!

Seto sat at his computer. He began to type in his password. _O-B-E-L-I-S-K. Good. Now lets see if I have any new mail._ He thought as he waited for the program to start.

_Three new items huh. Hmmm...Mokuba is skipping school?! Grrrrrr, I'd better talk to him later. Hmmm...Isis sent me a message. "Dear Seto, it is lovely to speak to you agian after the incident with my brother. If we could we possibly get together some night? I have some new information on two new god cards...and I would enjoy seeing you again. Yours truly, Isis."_

Seto read in his mind and then smiled. He had a feeling that she felt the same way as he did for her. He glanced at the third message without care until the sender's name nearly killed him. "PEGASUS!?!? What in the world?!" Seto yelled in confusion. A picture screen glowed with an image of Pegasus on it. Pegasus held up two golden artifacts in the image and then the screen became reality as if it had swallowed Seto whole. "Greetings Kaiba-boy. I see you have a formal meeting with your lover, dear sweet Isis." Pegasus said in the tune he used when he prepared to steal a soul...or already had.

Seto gritted his teeth angrily. Pegasus dropped a rusted golden sword and held up a bright golden gauntlet. "I now possess two of the lost Millennium Artifacts!"Seto looked shocked. _Two new Millennium Items?! But how?!_ Pegasus gave a _ tisk_ and then smiled.

"Silly Kaiba-Boy. There aren't two new ones plus the old. There are much more! in total there are 15 artifacts. Yet I can only control this gauntlet, but not the sword. It said to me only a man with the "correct soul" could wield it. Oh well, I'll just kill you dear Kaiba-boy and take Obelisk." Pegasus said in a sadistic manner.

Seto reached for the sword as the only defense he had and stood in a fighting stance. Pegasus' gauntlet began to glow and then flames shot out at Seto. Seto prayed that this rusty old sword would save him and then as he thought that a voice came into his head. _RUSTY OLD SWORD?! I'LL SHOW YOU RUSTY!_

The blade glowed until it became a hard gold and deflected the shot into darkness. Pegasus snarled then Mokuba appeared in his glowing hand. "Until you get me the items of Yugi and his friends, Mokuba's soul will remain with me." The silver haired man said then vanished. Seto awoke on his keyboard. He ran to the den and saw Mokuba with the same blank expression as when they were at duelist kingdom. He felt something in his hand. The sword was in his hand. _Seto Kaiba you have been chosen to wield the ancient blade. I promise as your Yami to free your brother._ The sword sent the message telepathically to his mind. Seto nodded then took off running toward Yugi's game-shop. _I may dislike Yugi, but I need him now!_

That's all. More to come. All flames will be used to cook hamburgers for my friends, nice reviewers and me!


	2. The Ancient Blade and a Date

**The Ancient Sword and a Date**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Seto's Yami is called Kaiba from now on.

Yugi smiled as the group of children left the game shop. "Oh and remember to put on your coats!" Yugi said as advice because of the heavy rain. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai all walked in. "Hey Yug! How's it going?" Joey said smiling. Yugi smiled a big grin. " You know. With the Holidays only one month away we started an early sale. Boy I can't wait for Christmas. Can you guys?" Yugi said in the holiday spirits. "Yea! Man it's gonna be awesome!" Tristan and Joey said happily while Tea and Mai smiled. A sharp knock was heard from the doorway. Isis stood in the doorway smiling.

"Greetings. How are you Yugi and Yami?" She said quiet friendly. Yami smiled inside his soul room and then listened to the conversation. Isis soon dropped the happy face to a more serious expression. "Um...Yugi have you seen Seto? I went to his house but no one was there and the door was left wide open." Isis said slightly a bit confused.

" No I don't think I've seen---." "Kaiba! Why do you care 'bout that jerk, Isis?! He probably expected you comin' and hid to scare ya! I bet he's---." A harsh voice spoke came up. "Watch your tongue dog." Seto Kaiba stood at the front door his clothes soaked and in his hands glistened the ancient blade somehow dry. It was as if a magical barrier protected the gold from the rain.

_Hmmm...so this is "Yugi". Hmm...well you better start explaining Seto._ The sword said into Seto's mind. Isis smiled and hugged Seto, but then she noticed the angered yet sorrowful expression in his eyes. Seto felt pain surge through his body and collapsed. "Guess I ran for too long in the cold...." Seto said in painful voice and then another voice which was dark and sounded as if a demon itself was speaking. "I will take over Seto."

The ancient sword began to glow brightly. Seto's body changed and the sword vanished. Seto eyes switched from blue to gray and his once brown hair and become a sharp gold. "Well, well. Its been so long since I've been in a body." The man said. "Call me Kaiba. Not anything else."

Joey began to snicker. In a mocking tone he said, "Ohhh, call me Kaiba! Ohhh I'm so scary!" Kaiba drew a card from his deck and then showed it towards Joey. It was the card Rude Kaiser. The card began to glow and then Rude Kaiser appeared in front of Joey. "Now hush or be torn into pieces!" Kaiba yelled showing his dark demeanor. Joey yelled and like all of them hid behind to counter. "Now listen. Mokuba Kaiba is in danger!" Kaiba said his anger vanishing instantly.

He told them of what had happened and of the Lost Items. Kaiba sighed and then held out his right arm. It glowed until the sword had reappeared. A sheath had also magical appeared. It too was made of gold. Seto blinked and his blue eyes glanced through the room. "Well now how am I going to free Mokuba...." He muttered softly starting to leave. Suddenly a hand was lying on his shoulder. It was Isis'. "Seto may I take you out for some dinner like I had said in my E-Mail?" Her voice was sweet and elegant.

Later at the restaurant.... Seto smiled and sipped his water. Isis was simply beautiful. She smiled and then held out something from her purse. It was a Duel Monsters card. "Seto we just discovered two new God Cards, as I had said. Horus, the Justifier and Anubis, the Dark Lord. And also we believe that it is possibly to change the form of Obelisk. May I see it?" Seto trusted Isis deeply and held out one of his most prized possessions. He Millennium Necklace glowed and then she held up the card.

"Here it is. Seth, Lord of Pain. Seto...I think you should have Anubis. It is supposedly even better than the Ra card. ...Oh! Look at the time! Well I have to go cutie. Bye." Isis said happily and kissed Seto on the cheek. 

Seto walked home silently. Even though in the cold rain, his cheek was burning warm from the soft kiss.

~In the Shadow Realm~

A shadow stood beside Pegasus as his gauntlet began to glow darkly. "My dear Pegasus, did I not tell you she would find us the lord Seth? Soon you will have your wife...," He began to mutter," and I will the universe at my command with all God Cards!"

Well that's it. As before flames will be used to cook food. Review!


	3. Possession of Seth: Stealing the Ultimat...

**Possession of Seth: Stealing the Ultimate Card!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

(Just to let you know half this chapter is about how Pegasus found the Gauntlet and whose soul is inside it, but you find out Yami Pegasus' and Yami Kiaba's real name)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegasus gritted his teeth as the mental image of Yugi appeared. He truly loathed Yugi and Yami. _ Now...Yugi-boy...I will have your puzzle and then I will destroy you! This gauntlet will allow me to! Yes...now I remember how I found this precious item...._

(Flashback: Pegasus' view)

_I walked down the hall in pain. My precious eye...it had been stolen by that Bakura! My only thoughts were of my dearest wife and how to revive her.... I stood outside my precious castle. Shadi...the name returned back to me! He would be able to help me! Now I must find him...._

_ I called for Crouchet _(AN: I have no earthly idea how you spell it) _and waited patiently for him to come. "Oh Crouchet, I will be departing soon to Cairo, Egypt. Will you please inform those at my company to run my business?" "Yes lord Pegasus." Crouchet said in a crappy and annoyed voice. I smiled with glee. Yes soon I will revive you Cecilia and our love will be together for ever!_

_ I soon departed and got there in a hurry. I searched for months yet Shadi was not found. But I met a man in a bluish-black cloak. AS he walked by he handed me a golden gauntlet with the Millennium symbol on it and walked off saying, "The gauntlet will explain all."_

_ "What am I supposed to do with this trash?" I muttered loudly. Then a maleficent voice rung in my ears._

_ TRASH?! You possess the ultimate weapon and one of the key parts to the ultimate weapon and device of power, The Millennium Golem! I listened to the story of the gauntlet. His soul was sealed into the gauntlet for defying the sacred laws of Ra. A then a magical golden blade, yet rusted appeared in my hand._

(Another Flashback: Yami Pegasus' view)

_I was the ultimate warrior. I had watched during the creation of the "Legendary Items". Yet unknown to the foolish power, men conspired against his intentions after his departure. They carefully balanced the magic of the "Original Items" with the newly created Legendary Items. Such power! And finally the soul of a god was sent down! The Dark Lord, Seth blessed the new items and also allowed one wish when a man had seven, but it had another power.... If collected all 14 Items, a man would give his soul which would make the 15th Millennium Item, the Millennium Soul. And If he had collected them all he could make the immortal Millennium Golem! With a wave of his hand he could kill billions! Or enslave all humanity and revive the Shadow Games. But...one man stopped me and sealed me into that blade...._

_ Caistra is my name, and his was Shuiden. He was truly the ultimate swordsman. He could block ten thousand arrows with one movement and kill one hundred strong with one sweep of his blade. He found out that I was going to steal all the 14 Items, and killed me. My soul sealed itself into this gauntlet. He let his soul combine with sword you hold not allowing me to use it. He said only the "right wielder" could use it. Soon your wife will be alive, I promise it._

(End both flashbacks and go to the Gameshop)

Seto began to show them Anubis and Seth. "Dude Kiaba! Ya got two God Cards! Man Yug' that will be hard to beat!" Uh-huh. So Seto does your Yami have a history?" Seto nodded and then glanced into the blade. An image of Shuiden appeared in the same pose as Seto. "He only told me he was a great warrior and gave his body up to protect the "Lost Items". Isis smiled and tightly hugged Seto's arm. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as five men broke down the door.

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan instantly recognized them. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yami glanced at them coldly. He spoke in an almost hate-filled voice. "Panic, Para and Dox, Weveil Underwood, and...YOU!" Yami said pointing toward the fake Seto Kiaba. He was in the form that resembled Seto. "Yes...Pegasus had returned me yet agian...and now he commands me to take that card!" He pointed to Seth. "You see we already have Ra and now we could use at least one other God. Witness our power!" All of them glowed darkly and some of the "Lost Items" appeared on them. Seto glowed and then Shuiden smiled. The sword reappeared, but his was still in Yami form.

Shuiden slashed the sword and them causing high amount of wind to blow them back. Weveil held up a small golden pendulum and flung it at Shuiden. It grew bigger and Shuiden jumped about 10 feet into the air. Shuiden ran up and yelled in a dark voice, "My sword can destroy souls when used correctly...now die!" He slashed Weveil and then sheathed the blade.

Weveil glowed brightly and then fell onto the street. He merely then turned to dust. The Millennium Pendulum fell and Shuiden grabbed it. Panic held up the Seth card. "No!" Shuiden yelled and then the group of four vanished. "Dammit. Now they have a god, and possibly the strongest!" Shuiden yelled hitting the concrete. "The god cards when all collected by one man can summon the Millennium Golem, or if he gets the 15 Millennium Items! Yugi we must stop Pegasus, and to do so...we will have to go to...the Shadow Realm!" Shuiden said and then blue eyes replaced gray.

"Seto...is it even possible to get to the Shadow Realm?" Isis said quite confused. "I...I...I don't know...." Seto said in a cold way. Joey smiled and began to snicker. "Well at least the don't have Ra anymore!" Joey held up the Ra card and smiled. Yugi looked at it and nodded. "I promise that we'll find a way to save Mokuba and defeat Pegasus." Yugi said and he could feel Yami's worries, but paid no mind to it.

That's the end folks. R&R and you will get any type food because I stole Pegasus' credit card!


End file.
